Like a Angel
by zerooooooooooooo
Summary: Berawal dari gadis sederhana menjadi gadis yang luar biasa. Menjadi pedoman bagi semua orang. Lets reading and reviews minna :)/


Bagian 1

**Like A Angel**

**Sebuah kisah yang membuktikan bahwa di dalam hidup tak hanya ada kesedihan semata.**

**Melainkan kebahagiaan. Meskipun untuk mencapainya pun tak mudah.**

**.**

**.**

Masashi Kishimoto Sangkalan

Saya hanya meminjam dari Masashi kishimoto

Tingkat T

Genre: Romantis, Drama, Keluarga, Menikah kehidupan, sekolah-kehidupan ~

Pair: Naruhina, Sasusaku, SaiIno

**PERINGATAN:. Typo (s), OOC, Happy Reading /**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chaper 1 : Sialnya Hidup**

* * *

Disuatu siang dimana konoha sedang musim panas, terlihat seorang gadis sederhana yang sedang mengangkat sebuah karung beras dan dengan susah payah memikul karung beras tersebut di bahu mungilnya. Meskipun bahunya mungil dan kakinya bergetar menopang beratnya karung beras tersebut. Iya tak menyerah untuk mengangkut karung beras tersebut ke truk pengangkut yang berada 500 meter jarak dari dirinya. Dengan susah payah dan tekad yang kuat pun gadis itu berhasil mengangkut karung beras itu dan memberinya kepada paman yang menyusun karung – karung beras di dalam truk pengangkut itu.

"Yosh aku bisa. Tetapi pinggangku rasanya sakit sekali, apa lagi bahuku uhh  
" keluh gadis itu didalam hatinya.

Dari dalam tempat kemudi truk pengangkut pun keluar seorang paman dan menepuk bahu mungil gadis itu. Dan ia memberi beberapa lembar uang sebagai upanya. Setelah berterima kasih gadis itu pun berjalan menuju rumahnya. Berniat untuk pulang. Jika dilihat sekilas mungkin penampilannya terlihat berantakan. Bahkan sangat berantakan. Tetapi jika diperhatikan secara seksama, mata bulan yang dimilikinya sangat indah dan teduh bahkan terbilang langka. Kulitnya putih halus tanpa noda. Dan rambut indah bak sutra terlihat hitam mengkilau semampai hingga pinggang kecilnya.

**"Hinata POV"**

Aku bernama Hinata. Lengkapnya Hinata hyuga. Selama ini bekerja menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Sementara otussan sudah lama meninggal. Keluarga ku yang tersisa pun hanya Hikari hyuga dan Hanabi hyuga. Tahun ini aku sudah berumur 17tahun, dan hanabi sudah berumur 15tahun. Kassan yang kini masih dilanda kesedihan meski suaminya telah pergi meninggalkan kami selama bertahun-tahun dalam saat ini belum bisa dikatakan mampu membiyayai kami. Tetapi aku maklum karna aku sendiri pun masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian otussan. Ditambah kepergian oniisan yaitu neji hyuga. Neji meninggal bersama otusan. Mereka didalam kecelakaan maut yang menewaskan mereka ditempat. Keluargaku pun dalam segi ekonomi tidak kaya dan tidak kekurangan uang. Biasa dan masih sederhana. Tetapi meskipun sekarang kami bertiga sulit mendapatan uang beruntung aku dan hinabi mendapatkan beasiswa karena dari kecil orang tua kami selalu menanamkan perilaku rajin belajar pada kami. Aku berserkolah di Konoha Internasional Special High School (KISHS) kelas 12-1 sedangkan hanabi bersekolah di Konoha Internasional Reguler School (KIRS) kelas 9-1. Jangan berpikir hanabi bodoh yaah, dikarena kan ia masih ditingkat menengah (dimana di Indonesia masih smp) jadi sekolahnya masih regular). Ah tak terasa sudah sampai didepan rumah.

"END Hinata POV"

"Tadaima" salam hinata

Tak ada jawaban, hinata hanya menghela nafas. Kemungkinan yang ada dirumah sekarang hanya kassan nya sedangkan hanabi mungkin masih bermain dirumah. Hinata memperhatikan sekeliling rumahnya. Bersih. Berarti sebelum pergi hanabi telah membantu membersihkan rumah mereka. Walaupun sederhana hinata mau rumahnya selalu rapid an bersih. Hinata lalu berjalan kekamar kassan nya.

"Kassan hinata masuk yah" kemudian hinata membuka pintu kamar kassanya.

Terlihat kassanya duduk dikursi menatap jendela, terlihat cuaca diluar mulai mendung pertanda hujan dan angin kencang mulai berhembus. Hinata pun mendekati kassan nya.

"Kassan ayo berbaring dahulu, nanti kassan masuk angin kalau didepan jendela terus. Ayo hinata bantu kassan"

Kassannya hanya diam. Lalu hinata membantu ibunya untuk berbaring di kasur dan menyelimutinya. Dan kembali ke dekat jendela lalu menutupnya setelah itu ia mulai menyalakan lampu-lampu karena rumahnya mulai gelap gulita. Kemudian ia mulai menekan tuts-tust flip handphonenya dan menelpon hanabi untuk segera pulang. Meskipun kekurangan uang keamanan dan komunikasi sangat penting. Hinata rela kerja siang malam untuk membelikan Kassan, hanabi, dan dirinya masing-masing handphone flipnya masing-masing. Flip handphone hinata berwarna lavender, hanabi berwarna pink, dan kassanya berwarna merah hati. Beruntung hanabi hanya bermain ditempat temannya yang berada dekat dengan rumah. Tak berapa lama hanabi pun datang.

"Tadaimaaa" teriak hanabi

"Mou okaeri hanabi, haduh jangan berteriak kassan sedang istirahat" jawab hinata.

"Hehehe maafkan aku neechan, oh iya malam ini masak apa neechan?"

Hinata memang ahli dalam memasak, selain memasak ia juga pintar membuat kue, dll. Tak heran dengan bahan seadanya ia mampu membuat masakan terlihat lezat dan punya rasa yang special.

"Hmm bagaimana kalau kare dan jus tomat?" jawab hinata

"Aku mau neechan, apa lagi ditambah telur dan timun uhh sedap!"

"Haah hanabi makanlah makanan yang jelas, nanti kamu sakit perut lagi"

"Hehehe iya necchan, tapi aku kan suka bereksperimen"

"Kalau kamu bereksperimen dengan masakan neechan bisa-bisa kita semua tidak bisa bangun besok alias mati mendadak hahahaha"

"Mouu neechan jahat" hanabi pun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat hinata gemas.

"Wakatta sini bantu neechan saja memasak" jawab hinata sambil mencubit hidung mungil hanabi.

Hanabi pun menurut walaupun masih cemberut. Setelah beberapa menit masakan mereka selesai dan segera ditata diatas meja makan yang sederhana. Lalu hinata menjemput kassannya untuk makan. Dengan lemah lembut dan hati-hati iya membawa kassanya ke meja makan. Dan dengan penuh perhatian ia menyuapi kassanya. Setelah itu baru ia makan dan kassanya diantar kembali ke kamar oleh hanabi. Setelah selesai mencuci piring pun hinata mandi. Karena sebentar lagi ia akan bekerja. Sebagai pengajar les anak-anak disekitar rumahnya. Meski hinata lelah ia senang dapat mengajari anak-anak imut itu karna pada dasarnya hinata menyukai anak kecil.

Di lihatnya sebentar keadaan kassan dan hanabi. Hanabi dengan riang bercerita kegiatannya seharian. Walaupun kassanya hanya menatap dan sesekali menanggukan kepalanya hanabi tak berhenti bercerita. Hinata bersyukur dulu sewaktu kecelakaan maut itu terjadi hari selanjutnya kassan nya seperti mayat hidup dan tidak merespon jika diajak berkomunikasi. Tak lama terdengar suara ribut didepan rumah hinata.

"Nechaan kami datang!" teriak sekelempok anak kecil didepan pintu rumah hinata.

"Ara ara silahkan masuk tuan dan nyonya kecil" jawab hinata ramah.

Setelah anak-anak imut duduk diruang tamu sederhana rumah hinata, orang tua masing-masing anak itu pamit dan berjanji akan datang pada waktu pulang anak-anak mereka. Setelah itu kegiatan mengajar dan belajar itu berlangsung dengan seru dan riang.

* * *

NOTE : Ditunggu reviewnya yakkk ( ^3^)v


End file.
